Yi Yun
Yi Yun is the main protagonist of True Martial World. He was from modern Earth but had unwittingly stumbled onto a mysterious card and was transported to the Tian Yuan World of cultivators and martial arts. He begins to crave his own martial path to become a peerless expert. Appearance and Personality Yi Yun has been described as having a well built slender body, with average height and good looks. He is sometimes described as being a pretty boy. As a child, Yi Yun was considered to be very mature for his age due to retaining memories from his previous live. While initially bewildered and shocked by the brutal nature of the Cloud Wilderness, he slowly begins to adapt to his new surroundings and adopts a mentality that only those who have strength can live their lives freely while the weak can only be slaves to the strong. This mindset would grow more strongly within Yi Yun as he travels down the martial path. He shows great love and care towards his family and friends and is willing to do anything to protect them. Thus he is very vengeful when it comes to those who have attacked him or his loved ones, seeking revenge against any transgressions. Towards his enemies, Yi Yun displays a very calm and calculating side due to his previous life's experiences. He is capable of making intricate plans and attacking his enemies where they are relatively unaware of his presence or true abilities. Aiding his calculating mind is having few qualms about using underhanded tactics and schemes to reach his goals. He can be quite ruthless to his enemies, dispatching them with little hesitation or remorse. Plot Lian Tribal Clan Arc (Chapter 1-80) After finding the mysterious Purple Card, Yi Yun travels through the space-time vortex, and he digs himself out of a grave with his name on it. The grave it was written "Beloved brother, Grave of Yi Yun - Elder Sister Jiang Xiaorou". He then meets his sister who takes him home piggy back as he can't walk. At home(They live in the Lian Tribal Clan but are not originally part of it. Yi Yun's mother joined the clan when he was very young) he see's his sister make arrows at night with difficulty as she can exchange them for food from the tribe. That night he finds out that the card can absorb starlight. After that the Purple Card fuses with Yi Yun. The next day when they go to trade in the arrows for food, they are given a very small amount. When that ask why and almost starts a riot the Young Master of the Clan, Lian Chengyu comes and give them extra food and secretly tries to kill Yi Yun by planting energy inside him. He then explains to them that he exchanged for less food to get Desolate Bones to make a relic. Then Yi Yun finds out that the purple card can absorb the energy from the bones. The energy is in the form of little golden dots which only he can see. Lian Chengyu announces that he wants to use this relic to join the Jin Long Wei and take the tribe out of the wilderness. The next day Yi Yun and Jiang Xiaorou are asked to collect herbs, if they can't collect a specific amount their food will be taken away. Lian Chengyu wants to use the herbs to improve his cultivation. In the herb mountain Yi Yun see's dots of energy that guide him to where the the herbs are hidden. He then absorbs the energy in them before collecting them. After they turn in the herbs there daily quota of herbs to collect is increased because they found such good ones. After that Yi Yun starts practicing cultivation. He learns in secret the move and techniques Dragon Rib Tiger Bone Fist. Cultivation #'Mortal Blood Realm' #* Valiant Stage - Ch 9 #* Vigor Stage - Ch 19 #* Thunderous Stage - Ch 26 #* Meridians Stage - Ch 29 #* Qi Gatherer Stage - Ch 63 #'Purple Blood Realm' #* Early - Ch 139 #* Middle - Ch 181 #* Late - Ch 300 #* Peak - Ch 300 #'Yuan Foundation Realm' #* Early - Ch 347 #* Middle - Ch 431 #* Late - Ch 495 #* Peak - Ch 495 #'Dao Seed Realm' #* Early - Ch 521 #* Middle - Ch 545 #* Late - Ch 569 #* Perfection - Ch 628 #'Yuan Opening Realm' #* Early - Ch 670 #* Middle - Ch 770 #* Late - Ch 770 #* Perfection - Ch 800 #'Heaven Ascension Realm' #* Early - Ch 855 #* Middle - Ch 918 #* Late - Ch 918 #* Perfection - Ch 918 #'Dao Manifestation Realm' #* Early - Ch 1040 #* Middle - Ch 1070 #* Late - Ch 1116 #* Perfection - Ch 1117 #'Dao Palace Realm' #* One Floor - Ch 1117 #* Two Floor - Ch #* Three Floor - Ch #* Four Floor - Ch #* Five Floor - Ch #* Six Floor - Ch #* Seven Floor - Ch #* Eight Floor - Ch #* Nine Floor - Ch Cultivation Technique * Dragon Rib Tiger Bone Fist (Mortal Blood Realm Cultivation Art). * Elephant Swallowing Technique (Mortal Blood Realm Technique). * Tai Ah Sacred Technique (Tang Valley level of Radiant Sun Qi). * Great Empress Heart Sutra. * Star Transference Heaven Changing Book (Disguise Technique). * 10000 Demonic Samsaras Wheel Of Existence (Combat Mystic Technique). * Book Of Heaven's Advent (Cultivation Method For Time). Abilities Bloodlines: * Ancient Heaven Devouring Wyrm (Ancient Fey Bloodline) * Pure Yang Bloodline (Perfect Pure Yang Body) * Azure Wood Divine Tree * Heretical God Fire Seed Body Type: * Perfect Pure Yang Body * Minor Seamless Body * Ancient Fey Transformation Weapon Arts: * Saber Truth’s 32 Words * Sword Tomb Sword Arts * Pure Yang Palace Sword Arts * Three-foot Passing Sword **Sword of Time Aspect Totem Techniques: * Ten Thousand Beast Totem ** Three Legged Golden Crow ** Nine Neonate, 1 Tribulation * Ancient Fey Bloodline Phantom Image (Heaven Devouring Wyrm) Movement Techniques: * Minute Subtlety * Golden Crow Sun Shift * Time flies like an Arrow, Heavenly Dao like a Bow Equipment Artifacts: * Purple Crystal * "Evil Energy" * Draco First True Gold Avatar * Black Demon Puppet * God Advent Tower * Heaven Upheaval Seal (More or less a brick) * Thousand Mask * Death Soulwood Bow: * Tai Cang Bow * Sun Shooting Nine Deaths Bow Sabers: * Thousand Army Saber * Sonic Deathblade * Blood Red Lotus * Ancient Dust * Thousand Snow Domain Swords: * Distinguished Light * Eternal Frost * Pure Yang Palace's Broken Sword Trivia * Yi Yun holds the following records: ** Herb picking record ** Mastering the Tai Ah Sacred Technique in 13 days (Shortest in History). ** Mastering the Ten Thousand Beast Totem (Not mastered by anyone else in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom). ** Having a Primordial Beast Aspect Totem. Category:Characters